Realize
by Hazey Rine
Summary: Mashiro Rima can't stand Fujisaki Nagihiko's actions and attitude towards her. Weren't they friends now? Why the sudden change? Oh yeah, that's because EVERYTHING CAN CHANGE. A one-shot based on the story "Everything Can Change" by LoveWishHope!


Azu: Hello everyone! :) This is a one-shot based on **LoveWishHope's **story "Everything Can Change". I fell in love with it so I had to make one :D please, read the story if you haven't because you'll regret that you didn't! and yes, i have asked permission to borrow the story from Cami-chan :D Enjoy! I own nothing :)

* * *

"I do not like him! I do not like him! I can honestly say that I do not love that purple-headed cross dresser! But if that's true then why do I feel this way? When I'm with him I feel like flying, like gliding and when I'm around him I stutter and I blush and during the first time that I laid my eyes on him I even stopped mid-sentence and that, believe me, that never happens to me"

I watched as Rima ranted on and on about a certain Fujisaki purple head. I tried to keep my face serious and composed as she went on with her little rant. Her golden locks moving, bouncing swiftly while obvious frustration was plastered on her face.

"I mean he's really sweet, and kind, and really, really cute even for a playboy" she added with a dreamy look in her gold eyes.

Wait, I should be doing something, yes, that's right, recording, I should be recording this. I grabbed my cell phone, which ironically, is a Samsung Corby bubble gum pink. Hey don't look at me like that! It's Utau's fault! All Utau's fault, anyway, back on subject, I pressed record and waited for Rima to speak, after a while she still stayed silent.

"What else?" I urged, she looked at me then put on a smile that never reached her eyes

"Well, ever since that green-eyed, red-headed _thing_ came back, he has no more time for me anymore, and I thought we were friends, now I really, really doubt that, especially after what happened at the mall" she stopped, her voice dropping dangerously low, but I think she forgot that I was here, because her eyes suddenly glowed with realization

"But, how, tell me how can he possibly see through my pathetic, his word not mine, acts but not see through her half-hearted attempts?" she asked, I'm not sure if it was for me to answer, so I didn't instead I asked her to go on, and go on she did.

"I remember, I remember when we kissed, four times to be precise, the first was the so-called 'accident' which by the way is _his_ fault, the second was about the present during friendship day, I mean valentine's day, but to me it's just friendship day which was _his_ fault as well, the third was during that stupid bet, in which my father had walked on us kissing because the twenty seconds just couldn't pass fast enough, again, was _his_ fault but the last was _my_ fault, it was during that stupid game of, 'Honey if you love me, I'll smile' or something like that" she stopped and had the same dreamy look she had earlier.

"Go on" I urged, this is good, very good, I wish I had popcorn.

"Well, I remembered when we danced, especially the time when we danced for fun, no music, well we were laughing and indeed his laughter is musical, still it doesn't count, but I remember that night so clearly, he was wearing his Seiyo basketball jersey and blue jogging pants, I remember blushing at the sight of him. I also remember falling on top of him which resulted to us almost kiss"

"Anything else?" man, I feel like a shrink, and I like the feeling, it's nice being able to help someone

"Well, now I remember everything!" she groaned

"Like?" I urged once more

"Like I said, everything, especially the simple things, like during Yua-tan's concert, he had criticized my singing and capability with playing the piano, also the way when he played basketball he looked like he was floating…"

She trailed off in a dreamy voice that matched her eyes from before then her expression changed, she turned rigid and frozen

"Rima, it's all right to talk about it" I tried to comfort her, she looked at me, uh-oh, those, I believe are tears, but being the stubborn chibi she is, she forced a smile.

"I don't think I can" she said in a small voice, well there goes plan 'get Rima to realize her feelings and confess', yeah, I know, it's really long, you can thank Yaya for that.

"Thank you Ikuto" she mumbled as she walked towards the back door of the music room, when she did I saw something, and that something gave me an idea.

"Rima!" I called her, she turned around to face me

"Yes?" Darn, no wonder Nagi fell in love with her, I ain't no pedophile but really those eyes of hers are gorgeous and mesmerizing, anyone could get lost in those eyes, wait back on to the idea

"If you can't talk, then maybe you should sing" I told her, jerking my head towards the guitar, the object that gave me the idea. She smiled

"I don't know much…." She trailed off but took the guitar anyway, she sat on the teacher's table, I should scold her for that, but well, who am I to talk. She got comfortable, taking a few breathes, then she strum a few chords. Not know much my ass! She's good, then she sang

_Take time to realize,_  
_That your warmth is. Crashing down on in._  
_Take time to realize,_  
_That I am on your side_  
_Didn't I, Didn't I tell you._

_But I can't spell it out for you,_  
_No it's never gonna be that simple_  
_No I can't spell it out for you_

Oh my freaking God! She's good! Really, really good! Wait, the others have to hear this, the, wait I am already recording it, but they should hear it now! The- the intercom! Yes! I walked towards the door, please God, please don't let her notice me, I pushed the button right as she sang the chorus

_If you just realize what I just realized,_  
_Then we'd be perfect for each other_  
_And will never find another_  
_Just realize what I just realized_  
_We'd never have to wonder if_  
_We missed out on each other now._

Wow, she's pouring so much emotion on this part, wait, why did she choose this song to begin with? Well, for a music teacher I must really suck since I can't tell my own students music preferences, which I should be able to, that reminds me, maybe I should stop playing this over the recorder, then again maybe not, her talent deserves to shine! Now I sound like Utau!

_Take time to realize_  
_Oh-oh I'm on your side_  
_Didn't I, didn't I tell you._  
_Take time to realize_  
_This all can pass you by_

_But I can't spell it out for you,_  
_No its never gonna be that simple_  
_No I can't spell it out for you._

Ok! Now I know fear, I can hear almost everybody outside of the music room, trying to figure out who's singing the song, if she found out why they heard her singing I'll be dead, maybe I should stop playing the intercom, maybe just for a while. Oh, thank you! The eavesdroppers are gone, time to play it again

_If you just realize what I just realized_  
_Then we'd be perfect for each other_  
_And we'll never find another_  
_Just realize what I just realized_  
_We'd never have to wonder if_  
_We missed out on each other but_

What was that? Something was moving in the dark, near the back door, just like the time with, Okay, now I see, this is just like the time with Fujisaki, but now it's not only him, there are about, five-six- seven figures over there, no eight, one of them came late, guess no point in playing the intercom

_It's not the same_  
_No it's never the same_  
_If you don't feel it to._  
_If you meet me half way_  
_If you would meet me half way._  
_It could be the same for you._

I stared at the figures near the back door. Inspecting their reactions, it looks like they're trying their hardest not to move and get caught, by the quite entranced chibi-devil on my table

_If you just realize what I just realized_  
_Then we'd be perfect for each other_  
_And we'll never find another_  
_Just realize what I just realized_  
_We'd never have to wonder_  
_Just realize what I just realized_

_If you just realize what I just realized_

_Oh_

_Missed out on each other now_  
_Missed out on each other now_

_Realize_  
_Realize_  
_Realize_

Rima finished up the song, her eyes holding tears, the song must have meant a lot to her. She got off of the table and walked towards me, uh-oh, what if she realized that I had the intercom on? No, I'm too young to die! Wait, I'm not dead, she's- she's hugging me? My shirt's wet, yup, I was right, tears they were. She pulled back from me, a genuine smile on her face

"Thank you Ikuto" she whispered for the second time, then she walked away and out the front doors

When she closed the doors, the seven figures began to move. Actually only one moved and everyone else was waiting for what _he_ was going to say, it was after a while he spoke

"I _think_ I've realized" whispered the purple-headed boy

* * *

Azu: How was that? Was it good? Did it suck? I hope it didn't, Well, Cami-chan said she liked it :) Hope you guys did too! xD R&R


End file.
